Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense
|image = |kanji =石田の作戦、２０秒の攻防 |romaji = Ishida no sakusen, Nijū byō no kōbō |episodenumber = 164 |chapters = Chapter 275, Chapter 276, Chapter 277, Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach Part 21 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness |nextepisode = Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow |japair = March 12, 2008 |engair = November 6, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense is the one-hundred-sixty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. While Uryū Ishida and Lieutenant Renji Abarai continue their battle against Szayelaporro Granz, Ichigo Kurosaki is healed by Orihime Inoue. Summary Uryū asks Renji how long he can keep Szayelaporro busy, but Renji informs him that he can distract Szayelaporro for only 20 seconds at best. Renji apologizes, but Uryū tells him that this is more than enough time for him. Szayelaporro tells his Fracción to stand back, explaining that he wants to see what Uryū and Renji can come up with. As this is happening, Pesche Guatiche slides down into the battlefield and after complaining about the fact that Uryū isn't with him, he spots Dondochakka Birstanne under some rubble. He tries to sneak past Szayelaporro's Fracción and successfully does so, but gets slightly disappointed that he wasn't caught. However, when he reaches his friend's location, Dondochakka breaks out of the rubble by himself and loudly asks Pesche if he came to save him. Pesche tells him to be quiet, but the Fracción end up noticing them. However, just as they’re about to attack, Renji's released Zanpakutō sends the Fracción flying in separate directions. Renji swings his Zanpakutō towards Szayelaporro, but the Espada easily deflects the blade. However, Renji suddenly grabs Szayelaporro and uses his Zanpakutō to trap the both of them. Szayelaporro asks Renji what he's doing and the Shinigami informs him that even with the huge difference in their power, an attack from this up close will still hurt him. Renji then begins reciting a Kidō spell incantation, and says that he was never any good at Kidō since his spells always exploded. He then states that this is going to be a test to see who can take the bigger punishment. Renji uses Hadō #31 Shakkahō and an explosion engulfs the both of them. Szayelaporro gets out of the explosion with medium wounds, while Renji falls to the ground. As Szayelaporro curses Renji for making a fool out of him, Uryū appears, claiming that everything has gone according to plan. Uryū tells Szayelaporro that whether Renji succeeded in hurting him or not, he knew Szayelaporro would have still retreated in the opposite direction. Uryū remarks that he knew this because Szayelaporro has a habit of running just out of an opponent’s range of attack. Szayelaporro asks Uryū if he thinks he has won, and Uryū tells him that he has, revealing 5 Seele Schneiders surrounding Szayelaporro. Szayelaporro states that this is impossible, as the Reiatsu of his weapons should have been sealed and Uryū tells him that it just shows that there are things in this world that he doesn't know about. He then tells Szayelaporro that he'll explain the situation in his language and says "Hasta aqui". Uryū then pours a drop of spiritual particles where Szayelaporro is and a huge explosion engulfs him. As the Fracción run to go help Szayelaporro, Uryū goes over to where Renji is and Pesche asks Uryū what that technique was. He states that it was Sprenger and explains that by using a Seele Schneider and a silver vial you can destroy anything that is in the sketched formation. He continues to explain that Seele Schneider can store spirit particles and that by expanding the stored particles you can draw the Quincy symbol on the ground. Then, if you put a drop of the spirit particles in the symbol, a huge explosion occurs. However, he states that it takes a lot of time to prepare, and that you need someone you can trust in battle in order to use it. Renji tells him that flattery will get him nowhere, but Uryū assures him that his gratitude is sincere. All of a sudden the dust from the explosion clears up and Szayelaporro is shown to still be alive, but with grievous injuries. Uryū tells him that he's shocked that he's still standing, but Szayelaporro explains that because it was still his Reiatsu from the attack, he can minimize the damage. Szayelaporro then picks up Lumina and turns him into a purple orb. He then begins eating him, causing his injuries to heal up. Verona complains about this, but Szayelaporro tells him to be quiet as he can always make another one. Szayelaporro then explains that his Fracción are unique, because eating them can heal injuries. Uryū calls him a monster, but Szayelaporro tells him that he would prefer to be called a genius and begins walking away. Uryū asks him where he's going and Szayelaporro states that he's going to change his clothes, which angers him. Szayelaporro simply tells them to think of a plan while he's gone, as he's going to be thinking of one as well. Nel Tu notices a defeated Ichigo and crawls to him, while crying. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez suddenly arrives and tells a shocked Nel to leave. Grimmjow then kicks Ichigo's body so he's lying on his back. He then takes Orihime out of the cloth he brought with him and orders her to heal Ichigo. She does so and uses Sōten Kisshun. Nel begins crying again, explaining that she kept getting in Ichigo's way and that's why he's so injured now. However, she is interrupted again by Grimmjow who tells her to keep quiet, explaining that Ichigo will be healed soon. However, Orihime says that she can't reject the injury because of the incredible Reiatsu engulfing it and she wonders who did this. Grimmjow states that the one who did this was Ulquiorra Cifer. As this is happening Ulquiorra goes up to Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia and asks them what happened. They reveal who did it and Ulquiorra leaves the room. Grimmjow continues to explain to Orihime that Ulquiorra has a strange habit of stabbing his enemies in the same place as his Hollow hole. He then states that he's going to teach Ulquiorra what happens when he takes someone else's prey. Ichigo suddenly begins moving again and wonders what Grimmjow and Orihime are doing here. Grimmjow tells him to be quiet so Orihime can heal him, allowing the two of them to battle each other. Orihime, shocked from this news, begins to yell at Grimmjow. As Grimmjow tries to reason with her, Ulquiorra arrives at the scene. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book While Yoruichi Shihōin is taking a bath under a waterfall, Kiyone Kotetsu appears and introduces herself, saying she has been a fan of hers for ages and asks for an autograph. After she receives the marker, Yoruichi takes the cap off with her thumb, only to send it flying at the tree in which Captain Suì-Fēng is hiding and waiting to take her picture, hitting her and causing her to fall down. Yoruichi then appears in front of her and tells her it will be a thousand years before she outwits her and begins to take pictures of Suì-Fēng while Kiyone watches in horror. Characters in Order of Appearance #Uryū Ishida #Szayelaporro Granz #Renji Abarai #Pesche Guatiche #Dondochakka Birstanne #Ichigo Kurosaki #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Orihime Inoue #Loly Aivirrne #Menoly Mallia #Ulquiorra Cifer Fights *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Gintō used: * Techniques used: * Hollow techniques used: * * (flashback) * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * (flashback) Other Powers used: * Navigation Category:Episodes